


On the Road

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Freeform, M/M, Malec, Musicians, Rock Star AU, Sexual Tension, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Tour Bus, Tour life, alec lightwood - Freeform, flirty Magnus, hungry alec, magnus bane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Alec find himself in a band and then in a band that is supporting Magnus "sex god" Bane on his tour.Based off those new promo shots of Harry as Magnus Bane for season 3





	1. Chapter 1

"Alec please you have to help us!" Jace pleaded with his brother.  
Alec had his arms crossed, looking unamused.  
"This is ridiculous." He said.  
"It's really not." Simon added. "You played in the studio with us."  
Alec lifted his hands in the air in exasperation "that's completely different!"  
"It's really not." Jace pleaded. "Come in Alec, what do I ever ask you for?"  
Alec glared at his brother and Simon chuckled knowing the answer was a lot.  
"It's not that bad playing in front of a crowd." Simon said "and it's only a local show. I bet no one will even show up."  
"Yes they will!" Jace shouted "we're awesome!"  
"Not helping." Simon dead panned.  
"Look Alec. You're an amazing musician, you know the songs, you recorded the songs for the EP, you're going to love playing them live. Please?"  
Alec sighed loudly. He was defeated.  
"That's a yes!" Jace shouted "yes!"  
Simon was practically bouncing on his feet.  
"Is that a yes?" He added hopefully.  
"Fine!" Alec said. "One show!"  
"Thank you. Thank you thank you!" Simon said gratefully. "You won't regret this."

Just over three weeks later Alec played his first live show with 'Rock Solid Panda'. He had practised with the rest of the band; Simon, Jace, and a girl Maureen who played Bass, every night until they perfected their sound.   
The show had been a great success, half the city had shown up, or at least it had felt that way to Alec. He has been a little nervous but now that the lights were down and they were in the safety of the green room drinking beers, he could admit that he'd really enjoyed himself. 

"We made almost $300 in merch!" Maureen said as she counted the sales of their crappy tee shirts.

Jace was still twiddling his drum sticks in his hands. "Sweet!" 

Simon looked so happy. He was a great singer and guitarist and paired with Alec on his guitar they were brilliant. 

"I've never seen so many people come to one of your shows." Alec noted aloud as he sipped from his beer bottle.

Just then a knock came from the door and a man entered. 

"Hi. Mr Garroway." Simon said getting to his feet at once.

"Call me Luke, Simon." He said warmly. "I just came say that you guys blew the roof off. I was impressed."

Simon looked like he was about to faint. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"So that means. The gig is yours, if you want it." Luke added.

"Yes!" Jace said quickly. 

Simon was lost for words.

"What gig?" Alec said quietly and everyone ignored him.

Simon seemed to remember how to breathe. "Yes. Yes. We want it. It... it would be an honour! Thank you so so much, Mr Gar- I mean Luke. We won't let you down."

"I know you won't." Luke said "you have my card. Call me and I'll let you know the details."

"I will." Simon said. "Thank you. Thank you!"

Luke left and Jace and Simon threw themselves at each other and jumped up and down.

"We need more merch!!" Maureen squealed and she began making calls.

Alec stood up.  
"Does anyone want to tell me what the hell is going on?"

Jace and Simon stopped yelling and looked nervously at each other.

"It's good news!" Simon began nervously. "We've been booked for a tour."

"What?" Alec said "I didn't agree to that you said one night- I have my job to think about and-"

"Alec, listen. We didn't tell you because we never actually thought that Luke would let us support such a big artist on the road."

Simon looked elated and Alec was curious now.

"Who?" He asked.

Simon took him by the shoulders "Alec. You enjoyed yourself tonight. You are really talented. Please come with us. Join the band officially, get out on the road."

"I can't just drop my life, Simon." Alec said gently trying not to crush his friend's life.

"Alec. It's Bane. We'll be on a world tour with Bane." Jace said slowly. Letting the news sink in.

"Bane?" Alec choked "as in Magnus Bane? Bane?"

Jace nodded "the very one."

Alec swore. He'd had a huge thing for Magnus Bane these past few years. Alec wanted to do things to that man that he never wanted to do with anyone. His voice made Alec hard. 

"Wow. Bane." Alec whispered.

"What are you thinking, brother?" Jace probed? 

"I'm thinking I need to quit my job tomorrow." Alec replied.

"Yes!" Simon said "Alec. You won't regret this." 

Jace hugged him hard and Alec returned it. He was going on tour with the living, breathing, sex god that was Magnus Bane.


	2. Chapter 2

It had had been a busy few days. They were in the United Kingdom. Alec had dreamed of visiting Great Britain since he was a kid and now he was here he barely had time. 

Every day on tour had a strict timetable. As an unknown band they didn't have crew or couldn't afford any so it was up to them to unload their cases, and set up.  
Bane always sound checked first and then it was their turn so they could leave their setup for the show.  
So far none of them had even so much as clapped eyes on Magnus Bane himself. He was much to busy and he never let anyone see him sound check and after their own shows they had to pack up and go to make sure their crappy van could make it to the next destination on time, they didn't have the luxury of a stylish tour bus like Bane, so Alec hadn't even been able to stay long enough to watch Bane perform.  
He was enjoying himself though, the crowds each night seemed to dig them and they had sold lots of the new merch Maureen had gotten them. 

Tonight they played a show in Bristol. They were moments away from opening the show and Alec joined their pre show ritual of a group hug followed by a round of Hi- fives.  
When he walked out into the rapturous applause and whoops from the audience he couldn't help but smile a little.  
They thundered into their first song and by song three the house lights came up for a moment and Alec was able to see the packed out hall they were in. Every date was a sell out and it blew his mind that he was so lucky to get to be a part of this.  
Simon was talking to the crowd in between their songs, and Alec took the moment to grab his beer that was resting on his amp and take a swig.  
"We have cds out front too. Does anyone even buy cds anymore?" Simon asked and a few people whooped and cheered "you see I'm a nerd I like the feeling of the cd case in my hand, I like to read the inlay and admire the cover art..."

Alec looked up to the balcony while Simon was playing off the crowd. He scanned right then left. Lots of people were taking photos of them right now. He became self conscious of how he was standing so he straightened up. He then looked left and his heart skipped.  
Was that...?  
He squinted.  
Yes. It was.  
Magnus Bane was on a private section of the balcony watching their set.  
He suddenly felt hotter. Magnus Bane. Magnus Bane.  
"Alright." Simon crooned "this song is called 'Fragile World'..."  
Alec jolted as Simon began the song. He hadn't been concentrating properly. Luckily he was in time to start so he didn't fuck the song up.  
He glanced back up to Magnus who was leaning both forearms on the rail and nodding his head a little. He also had a bottle in his hand.  
Alec looked away again. He couldn't believe he was getting this flustered. Magnus Bane was no where near him. How would he be if he ever met him?

To his left Simon started into the final chorus and once again Alec dared to look up. This time Magnus was looking right back at him. He blinked and his heart thundered. Was he imagining this? Almost as if to prove he wasn't Magnus lifted his bottle and inclined it to Alec, as if to say "hey" or "good job" he wasn't sure but he took it.  
The song ended and Alec was relived to say he managed to play it perfectly. Before the next song started he looked up and Magnus was gone. 

The rest of their set flew in and they left the stage to more applause. Within seconds Magnus' crew were ripping the stage apart and helping them move their gear as fast as possible. Alec ripped his set list off the floor by the duck tape holding it down and he was stunned to hear a few people shouting for it.  
Bewildered he reached it down and a few people snatched for it.  
His life was getting really weird.

Bus call was in half and hour for them once they had packed their van back up. Jace was taking as many free bottles of beer as he could carry and loading them into the van. Simon was still inside and Maureen was already in the van.

"Shit. My charger." Alec said remembering he'd left it in their green room. 

Jace looked at him "be quick"

He nodded and went back to the side door. He flashed the security guy his AAA card that was hanging from his belt and went back into the warmth. 

He jogged up the stairs and along the corridor. He pushed open the door to their small green room.  
Magnus was sprawled out in one of the arm chairs, a blonde woman was on her knees giving him a blow job.  
Magnus looked up at him as he entered.  
"Fuck. Shit. Sorry." He mumbled and retreated quickly.  
He walked away quickly and then cursed himself. He really needed that charger and adaptor so he couldn't leave... but he couldn't go back in either.  
He paced the end of the corridor, he was so annoyed with himself. Magnus Bane would probably kick him off the tour now.  
A moment passed as the girl exited the room and hurried past Alec not looking him in the eye.  
A moment later the door opened again and Magnus Bane himself walked out zipping his tight jeans up.  
He smirked at Alec who was pretty sure he was sweating in panic and embarrassment.  
"I often find a good blow releases some pent up tension before a show." He said looking at Alec.  
Alec was rooted to the spot.  
"I... uh... sorry I was just getting my phone charger... I didn't mean to..."  
Magnus smirked again and walked slowly to him while bucking his belt.  
"What's your name?"  
Alec blinked and tried to remember. "It's uh... I'm Alec."  
"Well Alexander...." Magnus drawled "I better go play my show." He took Alec's right hand and shook it "it was a pleasure...." he purred the word "... to meet you. hey, maybe next time you barge in on me getting head you could stay and watch... or maybe lend a hand."  
Alec was sure his mouth was hanging open. He felt Magnus drop his hand and he walked away laughing.  
What the fuck had just happened?  
In a daze he grabbed his charger and returned to their van.  
"Are you okay?" Simon asked when he saw Alec.  
"No... uh yeah. Yes, I'm fine." He said. Right then he decided that he wasn't going to tell the others what just happened. 

He just hoped Magnus wasn't going to tell anyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days and two shows later and Alec hadn't met Magnus Bane again.   
He was both relieved and simultaneously annoyed.   
Today they played a show in Weston- Super- Mare, they had arrived in their crappy van about 4am. It was now around 11am and he along with Jace, Simon and Maureen were out in search of food. They found a local supermarket and gathered some essentials. Alec picked up a bag of apples, he had decided if he didn't eat anything green soon he was going to die. It was too easy to snack on junk food and beer all day and night while on tour. 

They turned onto the street where they were parked up and Alec's heart skipped a beat when he saw the large tour bus parked outside the venue. The doors to the bus were open and they all walked slowly past hoping to catch a glimpse of the man himself.

As if by magic Magnus Bane hopped down the step from the bus. He was talking to someone on his cell phone. They all stopped and let him walk ahead. A few more people jumped out of the bus and followed. Some carrying coffee, some rolling suitcases.   
He stopped just outside the back door of the venue and pulled out a box of cigarettes and fished one out. He ended his call and began patting his jean pockets down.  
"Anyone got a light?" He said a little roughly as though he was just awake.   
To Alec's surprise Maureen produced a lighter from her bag and with trembling hands held it out.   
Magnus popped the cigarette between his lips and moved closer to Maureen. Taking the hint she clicked it and ignited the flame. Magnus encircled the flame with his hands and lit up his smoke.  
"Thank you." Maureen said shakily as though Magnus had done her the favour.  
He frowned at her a little as he inhaled.  
"Magnus." He said as an introduction, he let the smoke leak out of his nose while he looked her up and down.   
"I'm Maureen." She said quickly.  
"This is Simon... and Jace."  
Magnus quickly took their hands   
"And this is-"  
"Alexander." Magnus smirked. He didn't take Alec's hand. Instead he flicked the ash from his cigarette and bit down on his bottom lip. He was smirking again as he also looked Alec up and down.   
Jace, Simon and Maureen looked startled but no one said a word.  
"It's a pleasure to see you, like last time."  
"Uh. Hey." Alec mumbled.  
Before anyone could think of anything else to say Magnus' phone rang. He hesitated before answering it. "You guys meet us out back in twenty okay. In the back car park."   
They all nodded.   
"Hey, Luke..." Magnus answered his call and walked away.

"What the hell just happened?" Jace hissed as they walked into the venue.  
"He wants out outback?" Maureen said   
"How did he know you, Alec?" Jace demanded   
Alec shrugged and searched for a lie "ugh. I dunno. Maybe he watched our set or something?" Simon looked delighted and Alec felt a little better, it wasn't really a lie at all.  
"Oh my god. Do you think he liked our songs?" Simon gasped   
"Maybe." Alec nodded.  
This changed the conversation away from him and he sighed in relief.   
"Uh why do you have a lighter, Maureen? You don't even smoke?"  
Maureen huffed "it's always good to be prepared, Simon. What if I got lost in the woods and needed to start a fire?"  
"We're in England not the outback!"

Twenty minutes later the four of them went to the back car park as instructed.  
Waiting there was Magnus and a few of his band and crew.  
They nervously walked closer until Magnus spoke.  
"I'm team captain, Alec... this is Alexander..." he pointed at Alec "he will be the other team captain."  
Alec froze. He hated sports.

"What's the game?" He asked hoping it was something he knew the rules of.

Magnus produced a multi coloured ball from his pocket.

"The game is extreme bouncy ball." He announced dramatically and Alec relaxed. Oh. That sounded easy.

Once the teams were even and everyone had been introduced they began.   
Magnus and Alec faced each other. Magnus looked tired up close. His eye make up looked like yesterday's and he smelled like booze.  
Even so Alec was mesmerised.  
"Ready?" He asked Alec quietly.  
"Ready as I'll ever be." Alec replied.  
"Okay then."   
Magnus bounced the ball at their feet as hard as he could and it flew upwards hard.   
Magnus immediately slammed his shoulder into Alec's and knocked him side ways.   
Everyone ran for the ball at once.   
Magnus caught it first and one of his crew, a man called Alaric, immediately ran at him. Just as they collided Magnus threw the ball hard and it bounced away.   
There were no rules and as far as Alec could tell no one was keeping any kind of score. All he knew was that everyone was having a lot of fun and laughing.  
Maureen made an unfortunate throw and the ball bounced far away. Alec was closest so he made a dash for it with Magnus on his heels. He scrambled for it but the little ball bounced through his fingers and continued on. They were almost out of the car park by the time Alec finally caught the ball. It was under a white van that was parked up, he had to lay down to get it.  
When he tried to get up he found Magnus leaning over him.  
"I'm impressed Alexander."  
Magnus drawled "you really can handle your balls."   
Alec rolled his eyes then noticed Magnus' outreached hand. He hesitated then took it. Magnus pulled him up to his feet.  
"Maybe you could handle mine sometime." Before Alec could react Magnus had taken the hand he was still holding and brought it to his crotch.  
Alec was stunned to feel how hard Magnus was. He swallowed hard.  
Then just as quickly he dropped Alec's hand. Took the multicoloured bouncy ball from Alec's other hand and sprinted off laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Alec decided he'd rather brave the disgusting shovers in the latest venue than stink for another day.  
Armed with flip flops (nothing would get his bare feet on those dirty tiles) and his bag of toiletries he walked into the bathrooms with his towel slung over his shoulder.

Luckily the shared cubicles were empty and Alec would try to enjoy his shower in peace.  
He searched for cleanest cubicle and flung his clothes over the door of the next free one. Once he was undressed he closed and locked the door and pressed the water button.  
It was one of those shitty timed buttons that gave you water for thirty seconds and then you had to press the button again, so Alec backed into the button, using his hip bone to keep the button 'in' while he shampooed his hair and scrubbed his body.  
He had to admit he he was enjoying the shower even if it wasn't the best one he'd ever seen. Not every venue offered them so he couldn't really complain.

When he was satisfied that he was as clean as he could be he pulled the towel over the door and wrapped his towel around his waist. He unlocked the door and reached for his clothes.  
Where were his boxer-briefs? He had couldn't find them.  
"What the fuck?" He said aloud as he looked behind the cubicle door to make sure they hadn't fallen behind it.  
Suddenly he heard snigger and he froze.  
Turning around he spotted smoke rising from the last cubicle that was nearest the window.  
He knew already that it was Magnus. He just knew.

Sighing Alec walked down and pushed the cubicle door, it was unlocked. Inside was Magnus Bane. He was dressed in a tight black hoodie, hood up of course and tighter black jeans and boots. He was smoking a cigarette and looked delighted with himself.  
"Pretty sure it's illegal to smoke inside a public building in the UK." Alec said as though he was annoyed.  
Magnus just grinned and took another drag.  
"Alexander. We meet again. What a coincidence."  
"I'll have those back." Alec said pointing at his underwear that Magnus was wearing over the top of his own jeans.  
"Don't know what you mean? Do you mind not looking at my crotch. I'm feeling violated." Magnus smirked then he cocked his head "who am I kidding I love it."   
Alec sighed.  
"Did you get all naked and wet for me?" Magnus asked pointing his cigarette hand at Alec's nakedness, save for the towel.  
"Yes." Alec dead panned "I came in here and hoped that you'd eventually come in for an illegal smoke and then I'd surprise you."  
"Knew it!" Magnus held up his hands in victory.   
"So, can I have my boxers back now?"   
"I dunno." Magnus said looking pained. "What's in it for me?"  
Alec flushed at little. He was in dangerous territory. He'd lusted after Magnus in secret for years, right since he heard his first song.   
"Well." Alec said and he licked his lips deliberately. Magnus tossed his cigarette onto the wet tiles, he looked hungry.

"Magnus. You better not be smoking in there!" The loud voice of Luke came through the door and broke their little trance. 

"I'm insulted you'd even think that Lucian." Magnus shouted back over the door. They heard Luke grumble and the door close.

"Looks like I'm needed for sound check." Magnus said and he pushed by Alec out of grotty cubicle. 

"Hey. My underwear?" Alec called after him.

"Oh. Right." Magnus said and he turned and walked back towards Alec. Quick as a flash Magnus pulled the towel from Alec's waist and dropped it to the floor.

"Oh. Nice cock." Magnus admired and Alec bent over and grabbed the towel. "Bet it won't mind coming commando today."

And with a wicked laugh Magnus left Alec still wearing his boxers over his jeans.


	5. Chapter 5

Life on the road was getting stranger day by day. Rock Solid Panda had been given their first printed review in the U.K's biggest selling rock magazine and now they had quite a following. Their social media likes and followers grew day by day and a local radio show had even interviewed Simon and Maureen. 

They were in Manchester today and when they arrived at the venue they started the unload.   
Alec was the last one to head inside with their gear and he was just unloading his wheelie when he felt a gentle tap to his elbow.  
He turned and saw a girl.   
"Hi." He said a little shocked as she had appeared from seemingly nowhere.  
"Hi... I'm Claire. You're Alec."  
He smiled. He was Alec.  
"Yeah. Uh. I'm Alec." He laughed  
"I'm like really sorry to bother you but... can I get a picture with you. I love your band." She said so quickly he had to struggle to keep up with her accent.  
"Sure." He nodded. "Yeah of course." He was a little flustered. "Of course you can. Thank you for liking our music."  
The girl whipped her cell out and they took a selfie together.   
"Thank you so much." The girl, Claire, said with genuine warmth.  
"You've really made my day."  
"Aw. thank you." Alec said "I hope you enjoy the show tonight."   
"Oh I will!" She smiled "this is the 5th show this week. I love Bane!"  
Alec blinked "you've been to five shows in a row?"  
"Yeah!"   
"That's amazing. I don't blame you Bane is pretty special." Alec agreed.  
He bid her goodbye and went inside. His life was really changing. Being on the road with Magnus Bane had catapulted their little and into something new and exciting.

 

Alec walked off stage that night a sticky mess. He dried his hair and face on a towel after he helped remove their gear from the stage.   
"Good show." One of Bane's crew told him with a pat to the shoulder, handing him another beer.  
"Yeah? Thanks man." Alec smiled taking the bottle.   
Today had him on a high. Man he was feeling good.

He followed Jace back to the Green room where pizza was waiting for them, just as they opened the door Alec caught a glimpse of Magnus down the hall.   
"I'll catch you up." He said and Jace shrugged and went to join the others inside. Magnus inclined his head, beckoning Alec to follow and despite himself he did. He followed him down a set of stairs and into a darkened room. 

"The showers?" Alec said and his voice echoed a little. "You must really need a smoke, huh?"  
Magnus didn't comment, he moved towards the frosted windows where the streetlights lit up some of the room.

Alec noticed the glitter that lined Magnus' eyes sparkle in light and he couldn't help but shiver. He was so attracted to this man. This cocky, arrogant, sexy as hell man. He was dressed in some kind of fitted velvet jacket, a little tassel hanging down. Alec waited for him to speak but nothing came.

"So...?" Alec said after an awkward pause where Magnus did nothing but look him up down, a wanting gleam in his eye.

It felt like slow motion when Alec saw Magnus' hand slide to his own belt. He began to open it slowly, not taking his eyes from Alec's face.  
Before reason could catch up with him Alec found himself on his knees.  
He swatted Magnus' hand away and pulled his zipped down. He hastily yanked his jeans and underwear down in one go and let out a little hungry sound when Magnus' half hard cock sprang free.

Abandoning all his morals, his common sense, Alec took Magnus into his mouth and shiver again at the hungry groan that left the rockstar above him.  
He sucked him hard and fast at a rhythm that seemed to suit Magnus. He was moaning above him, the tiled room echoing it around.  
Alec pulled off with a little pop and began jacking Magnus' throbbing erection in his right hand while to sucked lightly on his balls.  
"Oh Alexander..." Magnus whimpered and Alec almost came in his own pants from the sheer lust dripping from Magnus' mouth.  
He lapped at the pre cum leaking out from the tip of Magnus' cock and Magnus slid his hands into Alec's hair.   
Alec swallowed him down in one and Magnus began muttering obscenities, his lips beginning to thrust irregularly into Alec's mouth.  
Alec sensed he was close and looked up, Magnus was looking down at him. He brushed Alec's hair from his eye and watched him with wondrous awe. Alec swallowed around him again and again, never breaking eye contact.  
Magnus came with a roar and Alec swallowed his load greedily, sucking more as Magnus gave him everything he had, legs shaking, pelvis pressed Alec as far as he could. 

Once the moment had passed Alec stood up, wiping his mouth as Magnus fixed himself. 

"That was unexpected." Alec said now rather embarrassed that Magnus had turned silent again.  
"I mean, you must have know that was going to work, getting me in here." 

Magnus smoothed his velvet jacked down. "I was teasing you."  
Magnus said gently "I never... I thought you'd get all flustered and run off."

Alec felt a wave of heat spread over him. He suddenly felt stupid.

"Alexander." Magnus said quickly "that was the best blow job I've had in my life, and I don't say that lightly."

Alec ran a hand through his hair unsure of what to believe.

Magnus moved in, so close...  
"When you dropped down to your knees! Fuck. I almost came there and then."

Alec's eyes fluttered to Magnus' lips, his beautiful, pouting caramel lips. 

"You continue to surprise me, Alexander." Magnus said lowly and Alec couldn't hold back any longer, he moved in.

"Alec." Magnus pulled his head back and Alec jumped back. He'd clearly misread the signals.

"Sorry." Alec said quickly. Fuck! He wanted to run and hide.

"No." Magnus said a little flustered "no. It's just- ah- lets see... I don't kiss." He said finally.

Alec looked at him in mild  
disbelief, this was the worst excuse he'd ever heard.

"Alexander. Believe me."  
Magnus said clearly reading 'bull shit' from his expression. "It's not something I really do. Unless it's someone... i just... I just don't anymore. It's easier."

Alec absorbed this information and he knew then that Magnus Bane had been hurt. Badly, it seemed. Maybe he'd misjudged his cocky exterior, maybe this was all just a front he put up to protect himself. 

"Magnus, it's okay. Really. I get it." Alec replied 

"Please, understand it's nothing personal..."

Alec silenced him "no really. It's all good. I understand. You've been hurt and you're just protecting yourself. I'd be the same." He nodded a little, trying to get his point across that he truly got it.  
"Listen, it's probably time you left, you're gonna be late on stage."

Alec followed Magnus out into the bright corridor.   
"It's always good to keep your public waiting a little. Gets the atmosphere going." Magnus said "although I'm probably pushing my luck. I better hurry."

"Magnus." Alec called after him, Magnus turned back, taking a few steps closer. "Have a good show, and listen...thank you so much for having us along for the ride. It really-"

Magnus kissed him gently.   
Once. Twice. Then he pulled away and touched his lips a little, looking as shocked as Alec felt.

Without another word he walked away and Alec stood alone wondering what the hell had just happened.


End file.
